


The Perfect Kisser

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: What kind of kisser would Jack be?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Perfect Kisser

In her head, she often imagined what kind of kisser he would be.

Gentle and unhurried, taking his sweet time to tease and explore her, peppering her face with pecks and nibbles.

Sloppy and messy, where wet tongues slide, noses bump, and they giggle at each other’s clumsiness.

Rough and possessive, letting his primal urges take control, holding her firmly in place and claiming her.

Passionate and fiery, making her blood boil and her toenails curl, a fail-safe method to skyrocket her arousal.

In the end, he surprised her since he combines all aspects inside him.

She certainly doesn’t mind.


End file.
